Drawcia
Note: This article is about Drawcia as she appears in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. For info about her in the games, sere here. Drawcia is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. She's the third introduced and the sixth member of the group when she joined the group in Chapter 6. She is also the first female to join the group. She was of the six main characters in the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud and Raven though Drawcia was a antagonist at the time. She was the main antagonist in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, but this role has diminished in the series' subsequent installments though she was a minor antagonist during Chapter 6. History Past Drawcia is the second child of her family and the oldest of the two girls. During the beginning of the second half of her years at the Magic Academy, a girl Wizendren girl named Sonet began to bully Drawcia for her choice of magic theme being paint. Drawcia started to feel like a outcast and she began to spend her most of her time alone away from her classmates, except Wizendrens named Hazel, Camille and Antonia who were also bullied by Sonet. Despite being somewhat acquainted with them, Drawcia still felt like a outcast. A few months after Drawcia's 15th birthday and not long after her graduation from the Magic Academy, Drawcia came home to find out her parents were murdered by her own older brother, Kyle. However, he framed Drawcia for it and she was banished from Pineapple Island by her uncle regrettably but Paintra proved her innocent and she said Kyle was the one who did. He was banished instead and the townsfolk of Pumpkin Village attempted to find her but they couldn't as she made a dimension and she went into it. Drawcia spent 3 years alone in her dimension, only returning to Dream Land to get what she needed. During these 3 years, she was practicing brewing potions and one explouded, sending shards of glass flying including one that cut under Drawcia's right eye, giving her a scar. Kirby: Behind the Scenes In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, the series' very first installment, Drawcia appears as the main antagonist. She is first seen battling Kirby in her paint dimension. Kirby has inhaled a bomb she made but she smacks him away with a mallet, presumably killing Kirby. However, her victory came with a cost: her paint dimension was destroyed in the battle. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7, Drawcia surrendered to Dedede and the gang after being defeated for the 5th time. Dedede asked her what she is going to do now that she has gave up fighting Dedede and the gang. Drawcia said that she didn't know as she said she doesn't have a home to return to. Dedede offered that she can stay at Castle Dedede and he gave her a royal pardon, forgiving her for attacking him and attempting to dethrone him. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Appearance Drawcia's design in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series is distinctively different than her appearance in Kirby Canvas Curse. She is a somewhat short, humanoid being similar to Tiff from the Kirby anime series. However, she is the second tallest of the gang, with the top of her head being up to Dedede's chin. She has a slight hourglass body style. She has peach skin, light blue eyes with her right eye being concealed by her bangs and pale blonde hair. Under her bangs is her right eye which has a scar under it on her cheek. She got this scar from a accident regarding a potion that went wrong and exploded, sending a shard of glass flying and it cut her right where the scar is. She has hands with four fingers and a thumb, her hands are usually concealed in the sleeves of her robe much like other members of her species. Her feet are usually under her robe, but they are shown here and there in the series and she wears shoes that are lavender in color. Though very highly unlikely to be seen in the series, Drawcia wears a lavender bra and panties under her robe. She wears a purple witch hat with the tip of the hat in a zigzag that is usually sitting on the side of her head and a purple robe with white wristholes for her hands, which are usually in her sleeves and this robe has magical properties that hides her curves when she is wearing it. Drawcia got a minor update in her design. Her hat now has a white rim around it's base and her robe has a white line around the bottom. Her hat now sits on top of her head. After being killed by Kirby and sent to Hell, Drawcia gained a demon form. Her hair and robe stayed the same while in this form but her skin has a reddish hue and she has dark crimson pair of horns and wings. Her scleras are a light yellow, her iris is a dark red, her pupils are slitted and she has two visible fangs. This form is her Soul form in the series and it hasn't been seen since Chapter 6. It will be revealed that she can longer turn into this form due to her wish that was granted by the Star Guardian. As a kid, Drawcia looks much different than she does now. She wears her trademark purple robe but her hair was shorter, about to her shoulders, and she didn't have the scar under her right eye yet. She also doesn't have her hair covering her right eye. 'Main Gallery' File:Drawcia_1b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 1 through 10. File:Drawcia_2b.jpg|Drawcia, as she appears in Chapters 10 to 11. This outfit isn't present in the digital version of the comic. File:Swimsuit_drawcia.png|Drawcia in a bikini Demon Drawcia.png|Drawcia in her demon form as seen in Chapter 6. maid drawcia.png|Drawcia in her maid outfit from Chapter 7. bffs.png|Marie, Rachel and Drawcia bikini drawcia.png|another bikini Drawcia File:Kid_Drawcia.png|Drawcia, as she appeared as a kid. drawcia ref.png|Reference for Drawcia. pj drawcia.png|Drawcia in her pjs from Chapter 9. drawcia signature.png|Drawcia's Signature drawcia's bathrobe.png|drawcia's bathrobe File:Drawcia's_scar.png File:Drawcia_body.png|Concept artwork showing how Drawcia's robe conceals her body. 003.png|Drawcia as a baby 'Other Artwork' File:Human drawcia, marie and rachel.png|Human versions of Rachel, Drawcia and Marie File:Human_Drawcia_bikini.png|Human version of Drawcia, wearing a bikini File:Drawciabikini.png|Another picture of human Drawcia wearing a bikini File:KBTS_girls.png|Human versions of Marie, Drawcia and Rachel in bikinis Drawcia.png paper drawcia.png|Paper Drawcia drawcia buddypoke.gif|drawcia in buddypoke buddypoke.gif|buddypoke drawcia riding her broom kyle trips drawcia.gif|Kyle tripping drawcia lloyd aend drawcia.gif|lloyd and drawcia in buddypoke sisterly love.gif|Paintra hugging drawcia in buddypoke drawcia_dededeman7_s_style_by_ultra_star-d62ujbo.png drawcia2.png|Drawcia done by Chenanigans on deviantArt rq_drawcia_by_thesingettesrback-d7vrnri.png|Drawcia drawn by thesingettesrback on Deviantart drawcia inhnk.png|Drawcia as if she appear in the Kirby anime series request_4_by_swordtheyellowkirby-d7y98lv.png|drawcia by swordtheyellowkirby File:SS_Drawcia.png|Drawcia wearing Stylish Shoes by Waver92. File:Sweet_Justice_lol.jpg|Drawcia attacking Kyle while wearing Stylish Shoes by Waver92. File:2_sisters_by_erin_sarka.png|Drawing of Drawcia and Paintra by Erin Sarka. File:2_sisters_collab.png|Colored version of the drawing by Erin Sarka. bouncy drawcia.png|Hoshi no Doroshia-tan (aka Drawcia of the Stars). bunny suit drawcia.png|Bunny suit Drawcia chibi drawcia.jpg|Chibi Drawcia drawcia in an anime face maker.png drawcia in dream selfie.png ___g_drawcia____by_misskatt66-d80l5zs.png|Drawcia drawn by Misskatt66. at___what_tha____by_rockytoonz93-d80lrzh.jpg|Drawcia drawn by RockyToonz93. File:Request_au_drawcia_by_smashingrenders-d80xkho.png|3D Drawcia by SmashingRenders. File:Ezimba(4).gif|Drawcia Animation File:Commisshie_by_chibiisavannah1000-d8186zw.png|Drawcia drawn by ChibiiSavannah1000. File:Drawcia_5.png File:3c9c8929d9e185c1961287d3c8c97476-d82bqdd.png|Drawcia drawn by AquatheOhioKitty. File:K_bts_drawcia_by_lygiamidori-d80zsg0.jpg|Drawcia drawn by Lygiamidori pinup drawcia.jpg|pinup drawcia File:Kbts_disgruntled_drawcia_by_coconutstevio92-d856ftx.png|Drawcia drawn by coconutstevio92. Pony drawcia.png|Drawcia as a pony drawcia smash pallets.png|smash palletes of drawcia Personality Prior to her banishment from being framed by Kyle, Drawcia had a much different personality than she does now. She was quite, a bit shy and nicer. Because of Sonet's constant bullying, she often spent her time alone unless she was with her family. When Kyle framed her and she was banished as a result, she became more less nicer and more meaner. In Kirby: Behind the Scenes, Drawcia is shown to be rather cruel, deceitful, hostile to others and very short tempered. Her temper is mostly shown when her schemes failed, which was quite often, and when someone upsets her. Since she moved into Castle Dedede, Drawcia has mellowed out a bit but she still retains her short temper and she isn't as hostile to Dedede and the gang as she used to be. However, she can still be quite hostile to others, morely those who hurt her friends, family or those she considers her enemy. Most of the time, Drawcia hides how she really feels under her tough exterior. She is also not much of a morning person, usually waking up in a bit of a grouchy mood. She also seems to be uncomfortable with her looks, as she doesn't like being seen without her robe on and she also doesn't like people touching her hat or herself. She also doesn't like people staring at her scar if it is visible, she often keeps the scar hidden under her bangs. Abilities Drawcia's magic theme is paint, much like in her game counterpart. The colors of her paint correspond to a respective element such as fire, ice, etc. She does possess the rare abilities of Wizendrens' creating dimensions and portals abilities, though she has only used both of these abilities once: one time to make her paint dimension and a portal to escape from Castle Dedede after her army has been defeated. She can also make a force field to protect herself, but this force field can only take so much damage before disappearing. She can create beings with her paint magic, but they disappear when she was defeated in Chapter 5 but she can make them disappear on her own will. The beings that she makes with her paint magic can act like the real thing, making perfect distractions. She can create weapons with her magic too, these are made of paint but act like the real thing. So far, she is seen created a spear and using her rod as a magic sword via creating a magic blade. She is shown that she is capable of battle opponents who fight at close range, often using her rod as a offensive weapon and she can also use her rod as a method of defense as well. She is usually shown levitating her wand via magic that is invisible to the naked eye, which this is a common trait among Wizendrens. Weapons *'Paint Rod' Debut: Chapter 2 Main article: Paint Rod Spells As mentioned above, Drawcia mainly fights with paint-themed magic. According to it's colors, her attacks can be different elements, such as fire, electricity, ice, etc. *'Electric Execution' Debut: Chapter 6 Yellow paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she shoots a bolt of electricity at her opponent, shocking them. This spell was first seen being used against Dedede, though it didn't have much effect due to Dedede's sash being made with a bit of rubber. *'Icicle Wave' Debut: Chapter 6 Sky blue paint appears on Drawcia's wand and she unleashes a wave of icicles at her opponent, either freezing them or impaling them. This spell was first seen being used against Dedede and Waddle Doo, but Waddle Doo destroyed the icicles with his Destructo-Beam. *'Flare Blast' Debut: Chapter Red paint appears on her wand and she shoots a fireball at her opponent that explodes on contact with either a opponent or object. *'Tidal Surge' Debut: Chapter Blue paint drips from her wand and she points her want at her opponent, shooting out a stream of water and blasting away the opponent. Another variation of this spell is if she swings her wand to the side, she'll instead form a wave of water to attack foes. *'Hurricane Burst' Debut: Chapter Green paint drips from her wand and she then points her wand at her opponent, making a blast of wind attack her foe. She can also do a weaker variation with her just simply blowing the opponent away. *'Shadow Needle' Debut: Chapter Black and purple paint drips from her want and she shoots the paint in the form of sphere above her opponent. It the divides into 3 smaller spheres, then forms into needles and fly down onto the opponent with a shadowy blast from the impact of the needles hitting the foe. *'Alleviating Column' Debut: Chapter Relationships Family Because they banished her, she doesn't like her family much at first. However, when she returns to the Float Islands with her friends in Chapter 15, she finds out her exile is reconsidered, thanks to her uncle, Jason, and her little sister Paintra telling her other relatives what Kyle did. Because of this, she regains her former respect for her family. Friends Because of her idea for paint magic, most of the Wizendrens of her age made fun of her. However, she did get along with Camille and Hazel. She didn't spend much time with them though. Dedede and the gang Enemies Kyle Because Kyle framed her of their parents' murder and got her exiled from the Float Islands, she greatly hates her brother. She shares her hatred of him with Dedede. Trivia *Drawcia and Paintra are the only characters from the games who belongs to a non-game species in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. **Ironically, Drawcia is the very first member of the Wizendren species seen in the series as well as the first female one seen. **Drawcia is also the first female character to appear in the series. *Drawcia is the youngest of the protagonists. Prior to Marx's debut in the series, she was the youngest antagonist, though she is a former antagonist as of now in the series. **Prior to Kirby: Behind the Scenes 5: The Neighboring Kingdom, Drawcia was the only main antagonist in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series that is female. ***She is youngest female antagonist, however. *Drawcia having her right eye covered by her hair is similar to that of Specter, the main antagonist of the Ape Escape series. *She is one of the three characters in the series who have scars and the second shown in the series, the first being Waddle Dee and the third being Vincent. **She is also the only female character in the series to have a scar. *She is similar to Nico Robin and Sheena Fujibayashi, as all 3 were enemies of the main group before joining later on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizendrens Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists